


Varric Bestows the Nickname

by Superdillin



Series: Seren Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdillin/pseuds/Superdillin
Summary: After arriving at Skyhold and being named Inquisitor, Seren feels more and more lost to himself.  Still trapped in his old life, not ready to accept this new one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt found on reddit

Seren sat at the camp digging his bare feet into the dirt, just trying to feel some earth beneath him. Since arriving at Skyhold and being named Inquisitor he felt increasingly overwhelmed and disconnected from who he used to be. He was still skeptical that he was truly in charge of anything, that at any moment he would be put in chains or made tranquil, dragged around Thedas having his blasted mark pointed at rifts. An elf Inquisitor - elf _mage_ Inquisitor. How preposterous, end of the world or not.

And yet, they kept entrusting decisions to him. Massive ones, in fact, that he never wanted to make. Fates decided, and political involvement, even those he worked with closely were trusting him with personal secrets and problems. Dorian was even starting to open up…just slightly, more than his usual flirting, he was actually trusting Seren to go with him to confront his father. Which brings us to now.

They were only a day’s ride away, and being that this was Dorian’s personal matter, Seren let him decide who we should bring along. Varric and Bull, he had decided.

_“We will need someone to document this for when I’m famous and dead, having saved the world. With your help of course, dear Inquisitor. Varric’s the only one I’d trust to get my swagger just right.” He’d leaned in so close, Seren couldn’t drag his eyes away from his lips, panicking and hoping he’d lean in just a little closer. “And Bull, well, he’s there in case my father has done exactly as anticipated, hiring mercenaries to kidnap me back to Minrathous.”_

Dorian was asleep in his tent now, and Bull was keeping watch. Varric and Lavellan hadn’t turned in yet, and he inched over to where the Inquisitor sat by the fire.

“You alright?” he passed over a waterskin. “Weight of the world hasn’t quite crushed you to death yet I see?”

A small laugh, lacking some of the usual joy. “Not for lack of trying.”

“Say, fearless leader, you seem to take care to know every damned little thing about us all, helping us with all our little intrigues. I’m sad to say we know too little about the real you.”

Seren dug in his feet a little deeper in the dirt, lifting a hand to the back of his neck to ease the nerves. “Oh, well, I suppose you’re right…” Is it strange that he kept his past quiet? Would they distrust him? And Dorian…should he tell him…maybe it would help…

“Don’t overthink it. We just want to know you better. Like your tattoos, what are they all about? I know they’re meant to represent a god or goddess, but I’m afraid that’s the long and short of what I know.”

He lifted his hand to touch the edges of his Vallaslin, trying to remember how proud he was that day. “They do honor the Elven Gods, that’s right. When we come of age, in our clans, we choose the one who we dedicate our worship to. They’re symbol is etched into us, with or own blood mixed with ink to represent our bond.” He picked up a stick and began writing the letters in the dirt.

**J….U….N….E**

“ _Joon?_ , is it?” The dwarf asked.

“It’s more like _Ju-nay_. He corrected. “He gave the elves the knowledge to make so much of the things we still use. Our tools, our aravels, our weapons.”

“So why’d you choose him, for yourself?” Varric took a sip of something other than water, from a separate skin on his belt.

A long pause took place while Seren thought back to that moment, the day he decided. “He didn’t give us anything we didn’t already have, he just showed us the way so that we could care for ourselves, on our own.” _Don’t ramble, come on Lavellan_ “The Gods are no longer able to aid us at every turn. June made sure we had the ability to care for ourselves instead of relying on others. Even them.”

Varric chuckled, heartily, taking another swig of his drink and passing it to me. “And isn’t it just _so_ like you. Since you got that mark on your hand you’ve been collecting followers and worshippers and a thousand people who would do anything you asked. And I’ve never seen you expect someone else to take care of anything for you. You handle your own shit. Sometimes everyone elses shit. Maybe now the whole world’s shit.”

“Sweet Andraste’s hairy ass, this is _strong_.”

Varric stood and reached out an arm to help Seren up as well, taking back his waterskin and putting it back on his belt.

“Well, good, it’ll help us both get some sleep. Thanks for the story though, I mean it. I’d love to hear more when we camp again next.” He walked back a few steps toward his tent. “Goodnight Junebug, get some rest.”


End file.
